The Manual
by sunshard
Summary: Hinata knows that Sasuke is not as cool as everyone thinks, and here is why. AU.
1. Lesson One

Evidently I have some weird thing for chopping stories up into bits…?

Hinata knows that Sasuke is not as cool as everyone thinks, and here is why.

* * *

_Lesson One_: he has no idea how to cook.

It's Ino's _half-assed_ idea to involve the Konoha 12 in a _stupid_ Secret Santa (Shikamaru's adjectives, not hers), though Hinata has to wonder why as well – they live in Japan, not the New World. Still, somehow, the bright-eyed blonde manages to make everyone agree to the idea and with great relish presents them all with a scroll, explaining that within are slips of papers with each of their names on it and that they will each draw one.

Sakura goes first. She unseals the scroll, reads her slip and moves off, still frowning at it. Tenten goes next, expertly evoking fuinjutsu to draw out the slip. Her face changes into something of utter dismay when she sees the name. Naruto follows after, letting out a whoop when he sees who he's picked that he hastily muffles, trying to act cool about it.

It's her turn. Hinata draws a slip and gulps, trying not to look at Sasuke. _Whywhywhy_? her mind shrieks. She had a 1 in 11 chance of getting anyone else and of course she picked the person who is most intimidating in every way. She has to remind herself to keep breathing.

Neji is pushed forward by Lee and grouchily draws a slip. He stares down at it, then looks at Ino and demands, "Redraw."

Ino is unfazed by his scary white glare. "Sorry, no can do."

Her cousin looks ready to murder, but maybe he's getting a touch of the Christmas spirit because after a few deep breaths he walks off without Gentle Fisting anyone. Ino beams and holds out the scroll for Sasuke to draw next.

The Uchiha expressionlessly draws from the scroll. He unfolds it, expressionlessly. But when he reads the name Hinata swears his eye twitches a little.

"Meet back at Shikamaru's house in a week to exchange presents!" Ino declares cheerfully once everyone has drawn. "Seven o' clock, don't be late!"

The group disperses, Shikamaru complaining (at a low volume) why it has to be at his house and others beginning to discuss their plans. Hinata looks around for teammates in hopes that they can walk her home but Kiba is looking a little confused as he stares down at his slip and Shino looks as bemused as he can with those glasses on. She decides to leave them alone and turns to go.

"Hey. Hey, Hinata. Psst. Come over here."

Hinata looks up at the sound of her name and swivels on her feet, glancing around to see who is calling her. It's Naruto, looking shady and waving her over, while he stands next to Sasuke who seems more disgruntled than usual.

"_Hi-na-ta_! Psssssst."

To stop Naruto from looking like weird and suspicious for much longer, Hinata obliges and approaches the duo. "…Y-yes?" she asks nervously, trying valiantly (and failing) to make eye contact with him.

"So, this asshole – " Naruto pats Sasuke mightily on the back, and gets a shove in return. "Needs your help with something."

Hinata doesn't dare look Sasuke in the eye. Uchihas don't need _help_. "W-with what?"

Naruto looks at his friend, and can't help starting to laugh. The Uchiha fixes him with a stony glare and hisses, "You said you'd help me, idiot."

Choking back his snickers, Naruto turns to Hinata and says, "With cooking."

* * *

"…Watch the sauce."

Sasuke silently complies, shutting a cupboard and coming over to stare down the sauce like it's the most dangerous nin in the bingo book. Hinata wonders how in heaven's name she ended up in _this _situation.

She's in the Uchiha (side) kitchen, next to Uchiha Sasuke, cooking…spaghetti. How does that even make _sense_?

"…Should it be bubbling this?" Sasuke says, and Hinata is forced to drop her thoughts and rush over to turn the power down.

It's on the verge of splattering everywhere, and that makes her anxious. "Don't you even know something as basic as that?" she hears herself saying before she can think to stop herself or realize who exactly she's saying that to. When she does realize it, she claps her hands over her mouth and turns red, sauce momentarily forgotten.

It takes Sasuke a moment to digest it too, at which point he looks at her with expression of disbelief (because what girl dares give lip to the mighty Uchiha Sasuke?) and then something bordering on – respect.

"Sorry!" Hinata yelps. In any other circumstance, she would have already fled hyperventilating. But Sasuke asked her (or at least Sasuke asked Naruto to ask her), and she's too nice to abandon him, and anyway without her the sauce will splatter.

"That's…okay," Sasuke says slowly, eyeing her in a probing sort of way, and Hinata can think of nothing else to do but stare back at the sauce, her turn to pretend it's a star of the bingo book.

* * *

As if she wanted to think about him anymore. She's his Secret Santa, though. That's not something to be taken…lightly. Even if she were assigned to be the Secret Santa of Hanzō of the Salamander, she would suck it up and do it. That is the creed of the Secret Santa, and she will carry it out.

Still, the audacity – and _genius_ – that leads her to this training ground…to cry out her question in a single high-pitched syllable before folding her legs beneath her and touching her forehead to the ground, hoping he understood her…she really doesn't know what is getting into her these days.

There's a moment of silence, and Hinata begins to lose hope. Her heart is still beating erratically in her chest, and he can probably hear it.

And then Itachi smiles (though she doesn't see it) and thoughtfully says, "What my little brother likes? He values…utility, above all. Something useful might do the trick."

Hinata is speechless for a moment. Then she begins thanking the older Uchiha profusely while backing away, still on her hands and knees, at a speed that Lee would be proud of. Itachi watches the Hyuuga girl vanish in the distance and shakes his head, wondering where his own genin have gotten to.

* * *

Shikamaru's house. Seven o'clock. Everyone shows up on time, eyeing each other warily, because if they don't surely Ino will use some sort of mind jutsu on them to make them cooperate. (Kiba and Chouji still shudder to think of the _last_ time they disobeyed her…)

Ino, wearing a sickeningly sweet violet cocktail dress and a Santa hat, greets all of them at the door like she lives there. She ushers them into the living room where Shikamaru is sitting at the piano bench with his usual look of longsuffering.

For a while everyone mills around the room, greeting each other and talking animatedly because it is Christmastime after all, no matter how silly this whole thing is. Hinata stands there with her neatly wrapped box in her hands, feeling rather overwhelmed, before she spots Kiba and Shino near the bookshelf and hurries over to them gratefully.

"Let's start!" announces Ino. "Kiba first. Who did you draw?"

Kiba draws himself up reluctantly. "Tenten." He pauses, and suddenly has a bright idea, taking Akamaru off his head. He puts him on the ground with the present, which the dog takes in his mouth and trots over to the kunoichi.

"Oh…thanks." Tenten pulls the slender box from Akamaru's fangs and frowns. Kiba didn't even bother to wrap it. "A shuriken set, though? What am I, four?"

Kiba opens and closes his mouth. "Well, the puppy delivery was a cute touch, right?"

Tenten wipes off the box with her sleeve (she's not in a dress, to no one's surprise), and says wryly, "Do I get to keep him, too?"

"No!" Akamaru comes running back to Kiba, who deposits the white dog back on his head and gives her a scandalized look . Tenten rolls her eyes.

"All right then…" Ino claps her hands together in great holiday cheer. "Who did you do draw, Tenten?"

"Oh, right." Tenten turns around to drag out a huge sack of…something from behind her. "Shino. Merry Christmas, I guess."

Everyone leans forward in interest to see what she got him. Shino bends down to lift the opening of the sack, then looks back up at her without taking anything out. He looks...pleased.

"Thanks."

"Ohhh," Sakura says, impressed.

Naruto nudges Tenten. "So, what did you get him?!"

"Winter melons," says Tenten cheerfully. "Five of them."

"Your turn, Shino," Ino directs. "Who did you draw?"

The Aburame turns impassively to Lee, and hands over a brown paper bag. The other ninja receives it with much ceremony.

"Thank you, Shino!" he remarks, examining it with much reverence. "But, ah…may I ask what the purpose of such a bag would be?"

"I thought it would be obvious," says Shino monotonously.

"Well, it certainly cannot be for holding things, because there are these two big holes punched in the front..." Lee says. "Oh well! Merry Christmas!"

"Uh…okay," says Ino. "Who's your person, Lee?"

Lee snaps to attention, and marches over to Shikamaru, still reposing sleepily on the bench. "I have chosen to gift you, the great Nara Shikamaru, with the present of a spar…with _me_!"

Shikamaru almost looks relieved at not having to actually properly thank someone. "It's okay, Lee," he says. "Maybe another time."

"Of course!" Gai would have been proud at the moment to see Lee's teeth go _ping_!

"Well then…who did you draw, Shika?" Ino sounds wary, not expecting much.

So she's only more surprised when he gets up, one hand in his pocket, and with the other hands her an envelope.

Ino tears it open, and pulls out the card inside. "A gift card?" she says incredulously. "To my favorite store…no, I must be dreaming."

"You're not," supplies Chouji helpfully.

Ino shakes her head, eyeing her gift with puzzlement (which Shikamaru honestly prefers over the shrieking appreciation he anticipated), and puts it in her lavender purse. She picks up a nicely wrapped box behind her and holds it out towards Hinata, shaking off her funk. "For you, Hinata!" she says. "Merry Christmas."

Hinata tears off the light blue wrapping and is greeted with the swirling sigil of a familiar brand on the top of the shoebox, because that's what the box is. She blinks, lifting off the lid, and stares down at the delicate silver heels nestled in lavender tissue paper. "Oh. Wow."

"Pegasi?" sighs Sakura, leaning over to look. "I'm so jealous."

"Thank you, Ino," Hinata says, wondering when she will ever even have an occasion to wear them. Ino smiles like it's nothing and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, it's your turn, Hinata."

Her stomach drops in nervousness as everyone's attention turns to her. Anxiety sucks.

It's fine, right? I mean, he doesn't even know how to test when spaghetti is cooked or not. He has no place to judge her gift. He isn't that cool. It's fine. It's fine…

With this in mind, Hinata shuffles over to team seven and hands over the present before fleeing back to the protection of Shino and Kiba. Sasuke raises an eyebrow but removes the cream wrapping and opens the box and stares down inside.

Everyone gathers around to stare down as well. Tenten makes a noise of excitement before articulating herself. "Wow, those are makibishi! I've never seen any like these, though."

"They're Hyuuga," clarifies Hinata faintly, safe behind the shoulders of her teammates. "Specialized."

"Eh? What's special about them?" Kiba reaches over to pick one up. Neji moves to stop him, but Hinata moves faster.

"If the spikes pierce your skin, they inhibit your chakra flow," she says apologetically, stopping his hand. "You have to be careful handling them."

Kiba retracts his hand, chastened. Hinata takes the opportunity to give Sasuke's expression a look, because she's been too chicken to up at this point.

He looks…pleased? Hinata gapes. And then she realizes why girls embarrass themselves for his attention so much. He's so handsome.

"You'll teach me how to use them, right?" He's addressing her, she belatedly realizes.

"O-oh…uh…okay," she says, just to appease him. Sakura coughs jealously and Ino takes the initiative to say, "Well then, who was your person, Sasuke?"

"Hm," Sasuke says, and puts down his present. "Chouji, actually."

He disappears into Shikamaru's kitchen and comes back with a large dish of spaghetti. Chouji's eyes go wide as he accepts it.

"Oh, wow!" he says, really quite surprised. "Thanks, Sasuke!"

"It's reheated," Sasuke says. "I made it a couple days ago. Sorry."

"I didn't know you could cook, Sasuke," Sakura remarks. Ino nods in agreement.

Sasuke chooses to ignore the observation. Naruto snickers away in the background. "My mom said you could keep the pan."

"I'm going to get a fork," Chouji mutters, hurrying away to the kitchen.

"Wait," Ino says. "Oh, nevermind. Shikamaru, who was Chouji's person?"

Shikamaru rummages around under the piano bench and extracts a bag. He holds it out towards Neji, who is a ways across the room, before Lee takes pity on him and carries it over to his teammate.

Neji reaches in, and extracts…a hairbrush. Lee slaps his cheeks in horror at Chouji's incoming demise as the Hyuuga stares down at the item.

"You know what?" he says finally. "I'm not mad about this."

Lee deflates in relief. Shikamaru remarks dryly, "It's boar bristle, you know. High quality stuff."

"I recommended it!" Ino says. "It was a team effort, really."

Neji tries not to be offended by the fact that thinking up a present for him was _that_ difficult.

"Anyway…" Ino avoids his eyes and coughs. "You know the drill by now."

With a sigh, Neji turns to Naruto and hands him a box. The blonde tears off the wrapping in one impressive rip and goggles through the plastic wrap at the neat rows of packets underneath. "This is the best Christmas ever!" he hollers excitably.

Hinata leans over to see, and understands now why that morning Hanabi was complaining that the Hyuuga pantry was out of instant ramen.

"I'm getting sleepy," states Shikamaru.

Ino refuses to admit that she is, too. "We're almost done. Naruto, your turn."

Naruto calms himself, putting down his noodles carefully, and coughs with importance. His eyes fix on his female teammate and Sakura gets a sudden feeling of foreboding.

"Sakura…" he intones, and Sakura unconsciously takes a step backwards towards Sasuke (who begins inching away himself). "For you…I have gotten the gift of lo – "

"I am not kissing you," yells Sakura, leaping out a window.

Naruto unpuckers his lips, and looks around in disappointment. "Oh, well."

Everyone tries not to judge him too hard. It is Naruto, after all.

"Hey!" Kiba realizes. "I didn't get a present! Sakura was my Secret Santa, wasn't she?"

"Oh…" Ino says dismissively. "Well, I'm sure she can give it to you some other day."

"What?!" Kiba throws his hands up in dismay, before slugging Naruto. "Thanks a lot, man! You ruined my Christmas!"

Tenten looks at a clock on the mantel above the fireplace. "Well…I'm going to go, then. I have to go eat with my family…"

Shino is already headed out the door.

"Your parents should be over for dinner soon," Shikamaru points out to Ino, as Kiba pummels Naruto into the ground and Akamaru barks encouragement.

Neji approaches Hinata, and states, "Your father said we had to be home by eight."

Right. Hinata clasps Ino's gift in her hands and prepares to follow her cousin out, when a hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Don't forget," says Uchiha Sasuke, who can't cook. "You have one more thing to teach me."

Hinata freezes. Cooking was hard enough. But it's Christmas. Plus, her father says pathological shyness won't suit a Hyuuga clan head.

"Training ground three," she squeaks out. And so it begins.

#

* * *

This chapter is what happens to your writing when you re-read too much Naruto Primer.

I'm sure you have many questions. For now, all I'll say is that in this chapter they're 13 (besides Gai's team, who are 14).

In other news...I'm back! ?


	2. Lesson Two

_Lesson Two_: he's so incredibly needy.

It's not like learning to use the makibishi is hard. But in between her stammering and his smart remarks, it becomes a bit of a struggle.

Then _somehow_ he coaxes her into trying her eye technique against his one day – a stupid idea, because Hinata knows her Byakugan can't even compare to her eight-year-old sister's – and before she realizes it they're meeting to train regularly. It's a _thing_.

And she doesn't give it up. Not even when all the girls find out. Because for once…for once, her father starts looking at her with more than just resignation.

Perceptive as ever, Neji decides not to tattle.

Hinata becomes a _little_ more comfortable around Sasuke. Less stuttering, more eye contact when they're not training, so on. But not much.

What she's learned about the Uchiha boy…is that he is really bossy. Maybe he's too used to girls following his every whim. Most of the time Hinata is too polite to say no…most of the time.

"Train with me." (Okay.)

"Do that spinning move thing." (Hinata tries not to be insulted by the demeaning nickname for one of the most secret taijutsu passed down in her family.)

"Dodge this attack." (She tries.)

"Make me bento boxes for lunch." (She refuses.)

Utility, Itachi told her, that one time. Sasuke treasures utility. If she weren't useful, he wouldn't give her the time of day, reasons Hinata. That logic allows her to dismiss the silly gossip that the younger Uchiha has a crush, and believe in the truth of her own words.

He's just needy. Sakura strokes his ego too much and Naruto is too loud. Hinata is some sort of happy medium.

So there she's fooled herself into thinking it is only about training, till Itachi's eighteenth birthday rolls around and the Uchiha clan holds a celebration for his entrance into manhood. Among the invited guests are members of the Hyuuga clan, of course. Hanabi remarks how pointless the whole thing is, considering Itachi was a member of ANBU by the time he was eleven, and everyone shushes her because she's right.

Pointlessness of the event aside, Hinata can see Itachi is a good son and will certainly make a great future leader simply by the way he smiles at everyone, takes time to talk with old creaky relatives, gracefully inclines his head no matter the rank of the speaker. Despite all the good vibes she's still not at ease. Social events are not her forte, and she has a feeling that if it did not look like she were babysitting Hanabi that she would be surrounded by people interrogating _her_ about how she'll be the next Hyuuga clan leader. She wishes she had even half of Itachi's poise.

But then Hanabi _does_ wander off, and Hinata is bereft of her shield. Luckily (unluckily?) for her, someone just as needy takes her place.

"Hinata."

Hinata has to look up, because these days the boys are hitting their growth spurts. "Oh. Good evening, Sasuke."

"Don't give me that," Sasuke responds, sounding as irritable as he looks. "You look miserable."

Hinata refrains from informing him of the hypocrisy of his statement. "Sorry."

The dark yukata he is wearing is nicely tailored. Too bad he's so sulky in it.

"Let's go train," he suggests, as his father's gaze passes over him and the Hyuuga heiress next to him like they don't exist before it turns back to Itachi.

"No," Hinata weakly rejects him. He shoots her an annoyed look, but she adds, "That would be…rude. To your family, and to Itachi."

"Itachi can go to hell," Sasuke says blandly. Hinata doesn't comment, though the constant unhappy glances he throws at the man of the party clearly say otherwise. It's not about his family's inattention, she can tell. He misses his brother more than anything else. Itachi must be a very nice person.

Hanabi returns from her quest, bangs falling over her eyes despite Mother's best efforts to pin it, and gives Sasuke a weird look. "They've got egg custard over there," she tells her sister. "It's pretty good."

Then the firecracker wanders off again. Hinata quails at the thought of crossing the room, but the appeal of egg custard is too much.

Still, when she finds herself aware of the presence of an equally abandoned boy following behind her in search of delicious tarts, she's not so bothered. Maybe she's just as needy as he is.

* * *

short, but necessary. WE'LL GET TO THE GOOD STUFF OKAY


	3. Lesson Three

_Lesson Three_: he has no idea how to (really) talk to girls.

Everyone grows up. Kiba cuts his hair, and girls start giving him appreciative glances. Shikamaru learns to be less lazy, or at least more focused. Neji mellows. Naruto gets his mom angry much less often. Ino learns to use her beauty like a whip. And Sasuke…

Sasuke gets…stupid. Stupidly handsome. But mostly stupid.

Hinata completely understands the feeling of wanting a father's affection – a single passing glance, one nod of acknowledgment. Her father has gotten better over the years, thanks to her mother's constant prodding and her own growth as a ninja. It seems Fugaku has not. So Hinata supposes it's some sort of defense mechanism for Sasuke to give up trying to impress him.

She just wishes he didn't have to act like…this instead.

"It's as beautiful as you are, sweetheart…"

The girl twitters vapidly, cradling the rose in her hands. "Oh, you're just saying that."

"Would I lie to you?" Sasuke purrs, and Hinata tries not to laugh at how ridiculous it looks. For the first time in years, one of the Uchiha is finally warming up to his fangirls, and it just makes _no_ _sense_.

He treats the boys the same. Infuriates Naruto with a single snappy phrase, disdains to fight Lee one on one, gives them all the usual smug looks. But suddenly girls are a new area of conquest. Sakura gets that kiss she _always_ wanted before realizing everyone else has, too. That kind of puts a damper on her enthusiasm.

Hinata avoids him for as long as she can, regretting the loss of a good training partner but much more comfortable with the ideal of a past Sasuke that didn't act like a complete tool. Besides, she's not entirely sure how she would react if he ever propositioned her.

She finds out too soon. It is unfortunate the Byakugan has a blind spot.

"Hinata," and the Hyuuga girl's shoulders tense. She should give him a chance, though. Sometime in the past two, three years they became friends, sort of.

So she turns, and gives him a wavering smile. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Good morning indeed," he breathes, dark eyes surveying her figure, and all the hope Hinata had vanishes into thin air. A complete tool he is.

That doesn't stop her from blushing to her toes, because it seems since she last saw him Sasuke has mastered the art of the disarming smile. On his nobly attractive face, it's unfair. The ANBU Interrogation Force should consider hiring him.

"Did you need something?" she blurts. His gaze is really making her uncomfortable.

"No, princess, but I wanted to _give_ you something." He's moving forward, till her back is against the wall of the store and his arm rests next to her head. "You're…the prettiest girl in our year, after all."

He fed that line to Ino, too. Hinata remembers overhearing it the other day. That fact clicks in her mind, helps remind her that this is all sorts of wrong as he moves his face so close to hers she can see his individual eyelashes. She ducks under his arm so quickly even Sasuke is surprised, and high-tails it out of there, careening past Kurenai, who wonders when Hinata got so fast and why her face is so red.

* * *

Hiashi refuses to let her defect to another village, so Hinata resigns herself to eventually having to see Sasuke again. This happens sooner than she would like. She forgot that he used to walk her home sometimes after training. He's got her route down to an exact science.

"Ahem."

Hinata pretends she didn't hear that and tugs on her forehead protector, quickening her pace.

"You're blushing," he says pointedly. "I know you saw me."

It is a bit much for the ever polite Hyuuga heiress to be ignoring him. She stops, a little ashamed, and focuses somewhere on his neck. He's wearing a necklace with a tiny Uchiha fan as its pendant. Kind of cute.

"S-sorry…I was distracted."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. The gesture is demeaning and, by Hinata's logic, a good sign – maybe he's still got a little bit of his prickly self under that stupid playboy façade of his. "What's your problem?" he says bluntly.

"Problem?" Hinata repeats, fighting the urge to panic. She hates conflict.

"You know what I mean," he hisses, jaw tense. "I've never been…rejected before."

He sounds like a pouty two-year-old. Hinata supposes that when he's run out of smooth lines, he really has no idea how to talk to a girl nicely.

"I just…" She has _plenty _she wants to say to him, but no way of saying it. Being tongue-tied has never been so aggravating.

His eyes snap, and he draws himself up stiffly. "Tch. Don't make bento boxes for me anymore."

Petty. "Child," she mutters before she can stop herself.

He looks almost as shocked as she does, before moving closer – this time without perverse intentions. "_What_ did you say to me?"

"Stop overcompensating! You're not your brother!" Hinata bursts out. And then she runs away again.

…In the end, she does know him best. Being a flirt is a lame way to differentiate himself from Itachi.

After that Sasuke eases back into his normal, less promiscuous self (much to the collective disappointment of the rest of the female gender), and accepts Hinata's extra-large bento boxes over the next few weeks, even though he probably should be the one apologizing.

* * *

I mean, because, this is basically Road to Ninja universe anyway, right?

The next chapter is longer, I promise.


	4. Lesson Four

_Lesson Four_: he's a mama's boy.

Hiashi is delighted when Hanabi graduates from the Academy at the age of eleven and is promptly placed in the Uchiha's four-man cell, no doubt assuming Itachi will be able to bring out the full potential of his younger daughter. This does not upset Hinata, who has more or less resigned herself to handing over the position of clan head to her sister. Clan politics give her a headache, anyway.

She's more concerned with the fact that Itachi and Hanabi get along like a house on fire. Honestly, they've probably set a few houses on fire in the missions they've been on. Putting the future leaders of two of Konoha's strongest clans was either a brilliant maneuver by the Fifth Hokage or the stupidest move of her career. No in-betweens.

Hinata's own relationship with the other Uchiha is much more low key, and weirdly…comfortable. She is still quiet, but she's certainly not shy. (There is a difference.) He's still eternally grumpy and bossy to a fault, but most of the smart remarks he aims towards her do not have the edge they would have if directed at someone else. She has grown accustomed to his way of saying things, with that understated dry humor other people find hard to appreciate.

Sakura has long since given up trying to understand them, though these days she is more interested in what's under Naruto's orange jumper than figuring out Sasuke's mysterious thought process. So what peace really is, Hinata has come to realize, is sitting around a lot and stewing in teenage hormones. Where's the Fourth Shinobi World War when you need it?

Hinata isn't naïve, though. She is as much a blue-blooded noble heiress to a great clan as she is a ninja who can make a mess of someone's insides with the touch of a finger. There is peace, but it comes at costs that ordinary civilians and ninja will never see. Mother tries to rub the stress from Father's back when she can find the time, but moments like that are far and between while the Hyuuga clan works to make constant business deals and quiet alliances within the village and outside it. Because however highly the Hyuuga may regard themselves - and however much they may disdain non-clan members - Konoha is their village and their home to protect.

She doesn't doubt the Uchiha make the same kind of sacrifices, though it's hard for others to understand how. There's a time when people whisper rumors about discontent, plots stirring in the Konoha Military Police Force. And though all that gossip eventually amounts to nothing and peace continues to reign, it takes its toll on those involved. She can see the tension in Sasuke's shoulders in following days when others don't. Naruto ribs him for looking gloomy and bastard-faced all the time, but that just shows Minato has done a good job shielding his son from the uglier side of Konoha. She puts extra tomatoes in Sasuke's bento boxes to compensate for the idiocy of their mutual friend.

It seems that even Itachi wishes he didn't know so much, despite all his maturity. He doesn't even seem to want to have to lead the Uchiha clan sometimes. At least, that would explain why more than once she has found the Uchiha brothers crouched on the ground with their heads close together, playing jan-ken-pon where the loser has to become clan leader.

Being a jounin is a nice distraction. Hinata toys with the idea of leading her own four-man cell till Sasuke rather meanly points out that she still gets winded from jumping from tree to tree for extended periods of time, so how can she expect to have the energy to deal with three stupid genin, which is really just his childish way of saying he doesn't want her attention to be divided.

It's good that Kiba and Shino naturally aren't jealous people. They have for a long time accepted that she is not one hundred percent the property of team eight. She'll never have that easy companionship that glues team ten together by the hip, even after they are no longer genin, because a certain egotistical Uchiha is so needy. (See lesson two.)

And…the thought of romance crosses Hinata's mind, sometimes. When he walks her home after training, when their hands inadvertently touch. When he helps her gently bind her ankles with bandages, when he lets himself smile at her before remembering he's supposed to be a poker-faced Uchiha. When he scowls after she points out his hair is a mess. When he stretches and she can see sleek muscles flexing underneath the fabric of his shirt.

But imagining kissing Sasuke makes her hyperventilate. More importantly, the possibility that romance might ruin the already serene relationship they have, where they can sit at a booth in Ichiraku in easy silence and exchange portions of their meal with each other without having to ask, is not yet a possibility she would like to risk. There's some voice in her head when she thinks about this that sounds like Ino, telling her that she's being cowardly and lazy and short-sighted. Hinata blithely ignores it.

Besides, it's not like Sasuke shows her any sort of obvious affection, either. Everyone grins suggestively and nudges one another with their elbows at the mention of all the time the Hyuuga and Uchiha spend together, but Hinata knows it's only because he and she have established comfortable routines and rapport over the years and he is too lazy to go through that process with anyone else. Just because she is the only girl he voluntarily hangs out with alone doesn't mean he is automatically enamored with her.

Unfortunately, logic isn't very helpful in the face of bored, teenage ninja eager to latch onto any mildly interesting interaction and blow it entirely out of proportion. Times like these Hinata finds spending time with the Konoha 12 rather tiring.

"Hinata!" Before she can react, a slender, perfumed body has enveloped her in an unnecessarily affectionate hug. Violets. That means Ino.

"Let her breathe, Ino," comes Shikamaru's exasperated voice. "She's not going anywhere."

The blonde girl does as he says, and Hinata gasps for breath. Chouji gives her a sympathetic look and offers her a chip.

"Can't I show affection to my close friends, Shikamaru?" Ino's pout has sent lesser men scrambling to appease her. Sadly, Nara Shikamaru is not one of them.

"I would hardly call suffocating someone to death 'affection,' Yamanaka."

Chouji coughs as his two oldest friends begin to bicker and smiles at Hinata. "Your yukata looks great, Hinata."

"Thank you. You all look so nice today, too." Honestly, Hinata wants to grin giddily at how cute they are. All three of them are wearing yukata of varying shades of purple. Whether they intended to match or not, the end result is adorable.

"Jeez, pig, don't you ever shut up?"

Sakura comes strolling up, closely followed by Naruto. The medic's yukata is ivory-colored, scattered with cherry blossoms (of course), while Naruto looks a bit easier on the eyes than usual in pure black.

Ino stops remonstrating Shikamaru to turn and glare at her pink-haired friend. "Please, forehead, I'm trying to teach Shikamaru a valuable life lesson here."

"Save me," says the genius, looking beleaguered.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto chirps, and Hinata fights the urge to jump. He's so loud. "Aren't you missing someone?"

Sakura's green eyes light up, and she loses interest in teasing Ino in favor of tormenting Hinata instead. "That's right, where's Sasuke? This morning he told us he was coming to the festival, but he didn't show up at our meeting place so we figured he was with you."

Hinata sighs. "Why would you assume that?" she asks uselessly, already knowing what the answer will be. Shit-eating grins instantly materialize on the faces of Ino and Sakura.

"Because, _Hinata_," trills the Yamanaka, "you and Sasuke are _so_ close."

"It's cute, really," Sakura says with a contented sigh as Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto begin to inch away from the three girls, fully intending to abandon Hinata to the wolves. "He walks you home and everything, doesn't he? I can't think of _any _circumstance where Sasuke would walk me home."

Maybe if you were gagged, Hinata thinks, before realizing how mean a thought that is. Sasuke is rubbing off on her.

"You should go fetch him," Ino says thoughtfully. When Hinata frowns, she adds, "Oh, come on. If we went, he would just drop-kick us off his property. Besides, I really want to go get some takoyaki."

"I hear the Uchiha Senbei shop made some special crackers for the festival," Sakura tells her excitedly.

"Ooh!" Ino offers Sakura her arm and the two female ninja link elbows. "I bet they're really tasty. Let's go get some. Well, see you soon, Hinata!"

They all but skip off, and Hinata can only sigh heavily and start making her way off the festival grounds. The one thing Sakura and Ino love more than antagonizing each other is making other people suffer. Anyone who thinks the power in Konoha lies in the men is sorely mistaken.

She isn't surprised to find her sister sitting at a picnic table with a cross look on her face, watching her teacher dig into a bowl of udon. Hanabi would never miss a chance to see some fireworks. "Hi, Hinata," she grumbles, even though her older sister approached her from behind.

Hinata smiles, and reaches down to brush her hair out of her eyes, much to Hanabi's irritation. "Are you sure you're not going to get cold later, Hana? I can go fetch your wrap from home if you want."

Hanabi yowls in frustration and fumbles her sister's hands away. "Noooo, leave me alone! I'm _fine_, don't baby me."

Itachi's mouth twitches in amusement as he spoons up some broth. "Sorry she's so touchy today, Hinata. She lost a spar to me, so she had to buy me dinner."

No wonder her sister was trying to extort Neji out of some money earlier that day. "Thank you, Itachi. For putting up with her."

"Hey!" says Hanabi indignantly. "I resent that wording. Besides, he's the one scamming me! Do you have any idea how many meals I owe him at this point?!"

Itachi's dark eyes crinkle, and he reaches over to poke a finger to his student's pale forehead. "Forgive me, Hanabi. But a promise is a promise."

Hanabi looks ready to protest further, but Itachi sticks some pork in her mouth before turning to Hinata. "Are you leaving so early? I thought I saw your friends heading in the other direction."

"Well, actually…" Hinata taps her closed fan absently on her other hand. "Sasuke's teammates want me to find him. Did you…see him at home before you left?"

Hanabi mumbles something around the pork about boyfriends and out of control hormones and kids these days. Hinata hands her a napkin while Itachi tilts his head.

"I think he was still in his room when I left, actually…"

"I see…thank you, Itachi." Hinata gives them both a smile before hurrying on her way.

Hanabi finally swallows the meat, and gives her teacher a moody look. "It's not fair, you know. Your brother hogs _all_ her attention."

Itachi shrugs, clacking his chopsticks together. "If it means he'll leave me alone, then…"

"Aha!" Hanabi points triumphantly. "I knew you weren't perfect! I _knew_ it!"

He can't help grinning. The appearance of a friend helps him avoid replying to the accusation from his irreverent genin. "Hey, Shisui! Over here."

His distant cousin comes meandering near. "Sup, Itachi. Oh man, is this one of your cute little students? She's so tiny!"

"The only tiny thing around here is your dick!" growls the offended future leader of the Hyuuga. Itachi bursts out laughing at the expression on Shisui's face.

* * *

The Uchiha residence is almost as large as the Hyuuga's. The traditional architecture is familiar and comforting, even if everything is in dark colors, not white. Hinata pushes past the gates and knocks on the one of the front doors, opening and closing her fan in an unconscious nervous habit as she waits.

The door eases open after a while, and dark Uchiha eyes stare down at her. "Oh!" the woman finally says in recognition. "You're Sasu's little girlfriend. Come in, come in."

Hinata doesn't bother correcting her. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Slipping off her sandals and stepping into some slippers, she thanks the woman after she gives her directions to Sasuke's room (looking a bit too gleeful for a Uchiha) and starts down the hallway.

The Hyuuga household is a lot quieter than this. Here, behind the sliding screens, there seems to always be some kind of movement or murmur of conversation. Two Uchihas wearing militia uniform pass by her, chatting animatedly, and give her knowing grins.

Hinata finally reaches Sasuke's door and is relieved to find it ajar. She knocks on the wall next to it and says his name softly.

Sasuke pokes out his bedraggled head, and gives her a funny look. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata is not entirely sure how to explain herself. "Can I come in?" she asks weakly.

Another funny look, but he moves out of the way and allows her to enter. Hinata inches past him and gives his room a cursory glance. It's so clean. Still, there's a distinctly masculine, Sasuke-like scent to the place, and her ears turn pink once it dawns on how inappropriate this situation might seem to others without context.

Hastily, she turns to him so she can explain and they can get out of here. Then she sees that he's in casual clothes, not a yukata, and falters. "W-wait – aren't you going to the festival?"

Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest and makes a show of looking irritated, though Hinata can tell he's just embarrassed. "Not anymore."

The Hyuuga girl wanders over to his window and peers outward curiously. The night sky is still clear of fireworks. Good. "Why not? I thought you were looking forward to trying the new senbei."

"They're my relatives," mutters Sasuke. "I can just ask them for some later."

Hinata turns to stare at him. She says nothing, but the white Hyuuga gaze is enough to make even Sasuke fidget.

"What?!"

"Tell me," Hinata says slowly. "What is this really about?"

Sasuke considers blowing her off, but Hinata looks very fetching in her crimson yukata and it's hard to resist her charm. Not that she knows anything about it. "My mother," he grumbles. "She's sick."

The concern showing on her face manifests too quickly to be fake. "It's not serious, is it? Itachi didn't mention anything…" she murmurs as an afterthought.

Sasuke waves away her worries. "She'll be fine. But – " His face twists in conflict as he ponders whether to be honest, which would be quicker, or not, which would protect his male pride. Hinata peers at him, puzzled.

"She was going to help me dress," he finally says in defeat. "And I hate picking clothes for myself. It never looks as good as it does when she…what, don't look at me like that!"

Hinata hastily hides her face behind her fan to disguise some of her disbelief. "Your mother still picks out your clothes for you? …Seriously?"

Sasuke looks like he might activate the Sharingan at any second now. "You don't understand," he hisses. "She's _always_ busy. These are the only times I…" Then he stops, realizing how personal this all is. At least Hinata is trustworthy enough not to use any of it as blackmail.

In fact, Hinata gets him entirely. Her mother may not be a jounin like Uchiha Mikoto, but still, finding time to talk and catch up with her is nearly impossible. Hinata's own hectic schedule of missions and training coupled with her mother's clan duties make hasty goodnight kisses a luxury.

It is pretty funny to find out that Sasuke is such a mama's boy, though.

"I'll help you pick out something to wear," she says aloud, pressing her lips together to prevent a smile. "I think I have good enough taste."

Sasuke scowls and mutters dire threats but doesn't move to evict her, so she steps over to his closet and sifts through expensive, untouched fabrics. One catches her eye and she draws it off the hangar, looking it over appreciatively.

"This one."

Sasuke takes the dark blue yukata, and this time steers her out. "Wait here," he says with his usual ill grace, and shuts the door in her face.

Hinata flicks her fan open and closed, and giggles when she brings back to mind the utterly mortified look on Sasuke's face after he admitted his reason for staying home.

The sliding door opens abruptly, and her training partner steps out. "Let's go," he sighs.

She looks him over and smiles, pleased with the way he wears the yukata. "Oh? So you approve of my choice?"

Sasuke begins to reply, before giving her a look. "I am not vain," he tells her adamantly, before heading down the hallway without her.

Hinata hurries after him, hiding her laughter behind her fan. She pulls even with him and takes his arm in hers, to his surprise.

"Come on," she tells him. "I don't want to miss the fireworks."

* * *

Who doesn't love the boring overused festival trope? At least this chapter was longer. Actual romance (?) next time, promise.


	5. Lesson Five

_Lesson Five_: he has no idea how to confront his feelings.

The proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back comes in the form of the strange greeting Hinata receives upon returning from an exhausting month-long mission.

After they enter the gates, she wearily parts ways with her teammates, promising to meet up with them later to head to present their report to the Hokage. Hinata considers stopping at a restaurant to get a meal, but her sore muscles are crying out for her bed. She is about to turn onto the road towards her home when the sensation of two disturbing, ghastly auras nearby makes her pause.

"_Hinata_…" moans a familiar voice, cracked and hoarse. "You're _finally_ back…"

Hinata swings around, wincing at a crick in her neck, and stares in horror. Naruto and Sakura are slowly walking towards her, both looking like they haven't slept in days. Maybe it's the lighting, but their eyes seem to have an eerie glassy sheen to them.

"What…took you…so long?" The way Sakura is drawing out her syllables is really creeping Hinata out.

"…Sorry?" The Hyuuga coughs into her sleeve. "I'm, um…glad you missed me, but…I'm really tired, and was on my way home, so…"

"_You're_ tired?!" Naruto flits up to her in a sudden burst of speed and clutches the front of her green jounin vest. Hinata suddenly has a faceful of tanned skin and cheek whiskers. "Have you even seen what we look like?!"

Hinata tries to squirm away, feeling that all too familiar, uncomfortable blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Err, Naruto, you're too close…"

Naruto sighs, and releases her. "You have no idea what hell we've endured," he states, having suddenly decided to drop their melodramatic front.

"Sasuke was so annoying!" Sakura moans, coming over to lean her arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know how you put up with him all the time," Naruto tells the Hyuuga. "Without you around, he just drove us crazy. Seriously, we're sick of him."

"You have to marry him, Hinata!" Sakura implores. "Or something. Anything. Just so he'll leave us alone…"

Hinata can't decide if this is funny or tragic. The dark shadows beneath their eyes really do lend some credence to their words, though. Things are worse than she thought. Maybe it is time for a change in their relationship.

Yet the next time she sees Sasuke he doesn't mention a thing about her absence, in rather stark contrast to the theatrics of his old teammates. Instead, he just demands a larger bento box from her tomorrow and, like an afterthought, asks her how her mission went. He doesn't even seem too upset that she missed his eighteenth birthday.

So there it is. She's going to have to be the one to initiate the change, because Sasuke clearly has no idea how to confront his feelings. And if you're more passive than a Hyuuga, you know something is wrong with you.

...

* * *

To be entirely honest, she's not sure when to make her move. Even if she has decided to do something, it doesn't make her any less hesitant. And somehow, she knows that confessing to him after a spar or over lunch or something won't cut it. It has to be…special.

As luck would have it, a mission arises – a delegation must be sent to the Land of the Snow to celebrate the ascension of their princess to the throne, and Tsunade is not about to think too hard about who to choose to go. She selects the Konoha 12, because they're "already some kind of group anyway and have a lot of pretty faces." The men are too busy celebrating their newly assigned vacation to be offended about that second remark.

Princess Koyuki has a much warmer personality than one would expect from a princess of snow, though her hospitality is tempered by the ever present fact that the delegation's presence and her impending ascension to the throne only exist because of her father's failing health. But it is clear that she loves her people, and does not resent her fate. Hinata can't help admiring her. They have a lot in common, although she was given a choice where Koyuki was not.

The delegation from Konoha is given rooms at Kazahana Castle and, after settling in, decide collectively to go exploring. Following much deliberation (more or less faked for Sasuke's benefit, because the rest of the Konoha 12 sans Sasuke have been plotting an easy setup for Hinata's confession for a while now, much to the Hyuuga's embarrassment), Shikamaru makes the executive decision to visit some nature park apparently famed for its beauty.

Hinata is far too frazzled to appreciate any of it. The eyebrow wiggling of Kiba and Naruto is not any help on her nerves. Next to her, Sasuke is grumbling about ice melting in his hair and everything being too white around here. She bravely takes a look at him to discover that he's been eyeing her scarf the entire time and sighs and hands it over.

Shikamaru, who is just about as eager as Hinata is to get this over with, gives Ino a nudge. The blonde reacts immediately, saying something about wanting to go see the visitor's shop, and Sakura decides to go with her. Chouji adds in that he really wants to see if they are selling any snacks, Neji makes up a half-hearted story about some winter training exercise Gai recommended he and Tenten do, and Lee, Naruto, and Kiba announce their intentions to find some hill to slide down while riding Akamaru. Shino walks off with much less fanfare, whipping out a magnifying glass. Finally Shikamaru coughs and remarks not so subtly something about the view being lovely to the north and slinks off into the white trees without further ado.

It's just her and Sasuke now, the white glittering expanse of the park stretching out around them. The sound of Naruto blabbering on fades into the distance and for the first time since entering the park Hinata feels aware of the vast, quiet nature surrounding them, cool settling onto her skin.

Sasuke is not nearly as impressed. "Let's go look at this view, then," he says with a sigh that crystallizes in the air.

Hinata nods her assent. As they begin to walk, boots crunching on the uneven ground of the trail leading into the trees, the banality of it all strikes her again. Sasuke alone could devastate this entire park in a moment if he so chooses, but instead he's slogging through the snow like a civilian and complaining about how cold it is. Her scarf is more pink than red, though he'll deny it to the end of time, and around his neck it makes him look…silly. Hinata looks away, thinking that peace is worth all the tedium.

Sasuke notices her scrutiny, and frowns. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

Hinata blinks, and feels her cheeks starting to warm. She's not that obvious, is she? "No?"

He wrinkles his nose at her. "Answering a question with a question? Didn't they teach you anything at the academy?"

Hinata breathes out in relief. He doesn't suspect a thing. "I'm fine."

The Uchiha still won't stop staring. She marvels at how easy it is for her to read him – he's puzzled, but then a subtle shift in the shape of his eyes and she can tell he thinks he's on to something.

"You're cold," he says at last. "Aren't you?"

She can't help but smile at his misplaced concern. He probably feels guilty about the scarf, but she's used to giving to him. "Really, I'm fine. The cold is…kind of nice."

Sasuke accepts her reassurance with a shrug as they follow the trail to its conclusion. The trees on either side of them clear away as the ground sprawls onward, ending in a cliff cordoned off by a pale white fence. Far below past the edge is another sea of trees all topped with white. The full blue of the sky seems deeper against all the silver below it.

It is a lovely view after all. Hinata can't help running over to the fence and leaning out over it, drinking in the sight before her. Sasuke is slow to join her, but unconsciously eases closer till their arms touch.

She glances at his profile and suppresses a sigh. The Uchiha features are made for this kind of weather. The sharp angles of his face and his wind-tossed dark hair against the cold white and light blue of the landscape have a very classic appeal.

She opens her mouth to speak but before she can, he does.

"Hinata."

"Yes?" she whispers, tense with anticipation. Her heart pounds in her chest. Is this it? Will he lock his dark eyes to her pale ones, gaze burning with intensity, and say the words she's been waiting for after all?

Sasuke looks deep into her eyes just like she wished. He leans down, parts his lips, and says, "Could you put less wasabi in my bento boxes from now on?"

Hinata's mouth drops open from shock. It's only her good upbringing that stops her from slapping her forehead.

He's dense and stubborn and completely uncool, but that's why she likes him. How could she forget?

Taking a slow breath, she says quietly, "Not until you kiss me."

The ensuing silence is painful.

Hinata resists the urge to cry, and chances a peek at him. He's staring out at the sky ahead with a bemused expression.

"What?" It's a miracle her voice doesn't waver.

Sasuke still doesn't turn to her. "Don't you remember what happened the last time I tried?" he mutters. "You ran away and avoided me for days."

You were an idiot then, Hinata doesn't say. "I think…the circumstances are pretty different this time around, Sasuke."

He finally turns to her, disbelief written all over his face. "So you do like me."

He looks so suspicious that Hinata feels like she's some sort of criminal being forced to defend herself. "Is that so hard to believe?" She sniffs and wishes she had her scarf to hide in, feeling her cheeks starting to burn. This wasn't supposed to be so awkward. Then again, Sasuke has a habit of making everything difficult.

He's silent for a while more, and Hinata has to stop herself from gnawing on the inside of her cheek. Then he raises his head and the embarrassed look on his face is so charming she feels appeased.

"I really don't deserve you," he admits. "All I do is take advantage of your niceness. …You spoil me."

"I know," Hinata says, a smile twitching at her lips. "I kind of like it. You need me."

Apparently Sasuke is satisfied with this, because he leans down to kiss her in response.

This time, Hinata lets him. His touch is hesitant, so she stands on her toes to place her hand on the back of his head, threading fingers through his hair, and pull him closer.

The rest of the Konoha 12, who are all perched in the nearby trees, burst out whooping and clapping. "Finally," mutters Shikamaru, who is comfortably situated along the length of a branch.

Hinata and Sasuke break away from each other to stare at them.

"You were…spying on us?" Hinata nearly sounds accusatory.

"You're all dead." Sasuke's tone is a little less ambiguous.

"Aha…er…congratulations?"

Ninja go crashing in all directions as both bloodline limits activate in tandem. All that one-on-one training really did pay off in the end. Later, much to her consternation, Tsunade is forced to write several letters of apology in response to the damage suffered by one of the Land of the Snow's most beloved parks.

* * *

So let me explain a couple things.

First off, I started this two years ago, ran out of steam halfway through the cooking scene, and abandoned it. It was supposed to be funny, I think? And they were supposed to stay young throughout the whole story. But anyway, fast forward to now – I had a shipping itch to scratch so I picked this up again. Somehow it turned into being more centered around their families and them understanding each other, which is not quite as funny as I probably previously intended. (Past lessons I was planning to write: Sasuke being unable to sing, Sasuke being unable to ask for a favor, Sasuke being unable to dance…)

As you may have noticed, and as I have mentioned before, I am a hundred percent incapable of writing anything within the actual Naruto universe, or any plot involving something remotely resembling conflict – I mean, this is the first story I've actually written where they're actually ninja. WHOA. So this is about as close to true Naruto lore you will get from me! (For the record, in this universe, pretty much everyone is alive, including: Hizashi, the Uchiha clan, and Minato and Kushina. Lame, I know.) If you found Hinata to be a little out of character (not liking Naruto, etc.), Neji to be a little too nice, Sasuke not the angsty teenager you know and love, that's why. And I know having Hinata choose to cede the title of clan head is sort of a cop out, but in this universe, I would say it holds less significance in general. (In other words: I'm too lazy to write conflict.)

What else? I have way too much fun writing Hanabi. In fact, I think I have an easier time writing a conversation between Hanabi and Itachi than Hinata and Sasuke. I'm weird.

Oh! As to the gifts in the first chapter – Tenten gave Shino winter melons because they're his favorite food (according to those data books). Shino gave Lee a paper bag to put over his head. Shikamaru got Ino a gift card to her favorite store, a gift which makes so much sense she is baffled by it. As for Sakura's present to Kiba? We will never know…

As for the bento boxes – Hinata did refuse to make them for Sasuke in lesson two, but sometime in between lessons two and three he finally cajoled her into making them for her. That was intentional.

If you're confused about ages, in lesson one they were thirteen, lesson two they were thirteen/fourteen, lesson three they were fifteen, lesson four they were sixteen, and lesson five they were eighteen. I probably mentioned Hanabi's age a bunch of times, because it's the easiest way to make some context. She's five years younger than Hinata.

Oh – and this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I've decided to write one more…


	6. Review

REVIEW

_Lesson One_

She shudders, and sneezes loudly.

"Bless you," Sasuke says. It's remarkable how he can make two innocent words sound so accusatory.

Hinata blows her nose on a tissue, and neatly places it in the trash bin next to her bed. "Sorry," she mumbles, cupping her mouth. "I must look terrible."

"No," sighs Sasuke. "That's not it."

She sniffs, and gives him a questioning look. "What, then?"

He leans down and moves his face close to hers, close enough for her to turn red and forget to breathe and start to grow impatient as he does nothing. But then he frowns pointedly and straightens up. Hinata is left feeling very disappointed, understanding before he even explains.

"I can't kiss you," he says darkly, stalking off to the kitchen.

After a while he returns with a tray and a bowl of _something_ on it, and thrusts it at her. "Here."

Hinata looks down at it, and tries not to laugh. It's inedible.

When she looks up, she sees her Uchiha has opened the window and has a leg up out of it already.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke's shoulders rise and fall in a defeated sigh. "To buy some actual food."

"Okay." Hinata is still staring at the thing in her lap. "But, Sasuke…"

He turns and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"How…how do you mess up chicken soup?"

"…"

* * *

_Lesson Two_

His injuries aren't terrible. If they were on Naruto, Sakura would shrug and tell him to walk it off. They aren't, though, so she keeps Sasuke in the hospital for a week after the surgery for observation and to make sure he doesn't aggravate his wounds again.

Sasuke is a really annoying patient. After the fourth time she catches him walking around the room when his legs still haven't healed completely, she is forced to tie him down, which just serves to make him crankier. It's almost worse that he never complains. Instead, he eyes her with such passive aggressive resentment for not being capable of healing his (_rather serious_) injuries quick enough by his impossible standards that Sakura has to restrain herself from clobbering him on multiple occasions. He'll only be around longer if you do that, she reminds herself repeatedly.

And then there's the Hinata thing. Sasuke refuses to make small talk, but he doesn't shy away from forcing Sakura to be his messenger to his girlfriend. He demands that Hinata bring him books, clothing, snacks, meals…not all at once, either. The Hyuuga ends up visiting nearly every day, sometimes twice.

It gets so ridiculous that finally Sakura gets fed up and tells Sasuke irritably, "Why not just admit you miss her and tell her to stay already?"

Sasuke just gives her a look like she's insulting his intelligence, so she throws her hands up in the air and leaves him alone about it.

But the following day, Sakura pokes her head in his room to tell him that she'll start the daily checkup in five minutes. She stops, though, when she sees that Hinata is curled up and asleep on the bed next to her patient, navy-black hair spilling over the pillows.

Sasuke looks up and glares, daring her to comment. Far too pleased with herself, Sakura tries not to grin as she quietly closes the door.

* * *

_Lesson Three_

He has a headache.

"Teacher Uchiha, watch, watch. Itachi showed me a move yesterday and I think I can do it myself."

"Teacher Uchiha, shouldn't the Chidori be easy to dodge because it's a linear attack? Could you show me how _you_ use it, pretty please pretty please?"

"Mnngh…p-pudding…"

Sasuke closes his eyes in exhaustion. Besides the Nara girl, who is currently snoozing on her feet and dreaming about food, the other two girls are crowding far too close to him, eyes moony and expectant. It's…irritating.

"I'm giving you the number one rookie of this year – a Uchiha – along with the student who scored the highest on the written exam, a Hyuuga," Tsunade cooed when assigning the new cells, waving her bottle of sake around. "You've spent _so_ much time training with cute little Hinata that I'm sure teaching a Sharingan user and Byakugan user to work together will be a breeze. 'Course, getting the top two students means you'll be stuck with the dead last student, but she's a Nara. She just wasn't trying. Have fun!"

Sasuke accepted the assignment, assuming that the gender makeup of the team would be the same as usual – one girl, two boys. But the Hokage failed to mention that they were _all _girls. It was…probably a mistake on his part to not have taken a look at their files beforehand after all.

"Teacher Uchiiiiiha?" they say in unison. Well, not the Nara. She's still asleep.

Sasuke opens his eyes, and pointedly takes a step back. "Akari, stop being a suck-up," he orders. "Fuuka, don't be such a tryhard. And Chihiro, could you please wake the hell up?"

Akari and Fuuka start to pout outrageously, while Chihiro is startled from her doze. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Teacher." She yawns, and gives him an insincere smile.

"But I asked a relevant question," Fuuka whines.

"I'm your cousin, you should be nicer to me," huffs Akari at the same time. "Or else I'll tell on you to your mom, _Sa-su-ke._"

Chihiro's eyelids are already fluttering. Sasuke wonders if narcolepsy runs in the Nara family. He's about to tell the other two girls off again when they spot someone behind him and their eyes light up. They release his vest from their hands and go running past him.

"Hi Miss Hyuuga!"

"Hey Hinata, guess what? I did the first two strikes of the Eight Trigrams today!"

Even Chihiro has shaken out of her stupor to meander over and cling to Hinata's arm, smiling sleepily.

"That's very good, Fuuka. Has your teacher been being nice to you all today?"

"No," the three girls chorus, eyeing him accusingly. Hinata tries not to laugh as Sasuke's left eye begins to twitch.

"He doesn't deserve you, Miss Hyuuga," Akari says slyly. "This old meanie should make his own lunch instead of making you bring some all the time."

Sasuke pointedly swipes his bento box from Hinata's hand, and gives his annoying little cousin's nose a strong tweak in the process. She yelps.

"Hey, hey, are you going to stay and eat lunch with us, Hinata?" Fuuka pipes up. "We like it when _you're_ around."

Hinata stumbles a little and has to regain her footing, because Chihiro is slowly leaning more and more of her weight on her side. "Oh, but you should really be spending time alone bonding with your teacher, girls."

"He's mean!" Akari states. "All he does is say we talk too much and we're annoying."

Hinata gives Sasuke a disapproving look. "It's true," he says blankly in response.

Fuuka, a legendary tantrum thrower among the Hyuuga, lets her lip begin to tremble and tears brim at her white eyes. Akari puts a finger in Sasuke's face. "That's it, I am so telling on you!"

Sasuke looks hopelessly at Hinata for help. But his girlfriend glances at the sun's position in the sky instead and gives him a sweet, damning smile, disentangling Chihiro from her arm and directing her to lean on her teacher.

"Ah, look at the time. I've got to get to a mission briefing. See you tonight, Sasuke."

The Uchiha feels the weight of his fate settle on his shoulders as his genin girls surround him again.

"Teacher, can I have some of your lunch?"

"Teacherrrr…"

It's going to be a long year.

* * *

"You owe me," he mutters, as she lays a kiss above his navel. "They were even more annoying than usual after you left."

Hinata laughs against his skin. "Sasuke, they're your students. You'll have to learn to get along with them eventually."

Sasuke frowns at that difficult prospect. He tugs at a lock of her hair. "Hurry up and take off your clothes."

Well, he still has no idea how to talk to girls. Hinata pushes herself up and squeezes his hips threateningly with her legs when he tries to move from beneath her. She takes her time.

"You have to ask _nicely_," she admonishes, slowly drawing off her top.

* * *

_Lesson Four_

It's not the first time she's found Hanabi treating Itachi to a meal in a café, a defeated look on her face. It certainly won't be the last time, either.

"Morning, Hinata," Itachi greets her as she slides into the seat next to her sister. He offers her a riceball.

"Hello," Hinata responds politely, placing her grocery bags on the floor and accepting the food. "I see you two have been sparring again."

"I'll never be rid of him," says Hanabi wearily. "He's a leech."

Hinata glances at the porcelain masks lying on the table next to Hanabi's empty bowl of miso soup. The weasel looks rather mild-mannered next to the snarling tiger. Neither Itachi nor Hanabi bother hiding their identities as members of Konoha's black ops from the rest of the village, much to Tsunade's irritation. Seeing as they are the future leaders of elite clans with no real obligation to take on missions anyway, though, she wisely has decided it is too much trouble to reprimand them. "How's ANBU?"

Apparently this is a subject that her sister harbors many strong feelings about, because Hanabi immediately unleashes a diatribe on some of the members that do not measure up to her standards, including that lazy chess guy and the masked old man who reads too much smut. Hinata watches as Itachi hides his amused smile and nods in an appeasing manner when Hanabi spiritedly prompts him for agreement.

Training under the Uchiha and now, working alongside him in ANBU, has been good for her little sister. He has honed her volatile nature and given it direction, deadly control – not just on the battlefield, either. These days Hanabi knows what she wants and gets it, with confidence. It astonishes and pleases Hinata to see some of the Hyuuga elders begin to bow to Hanabi's sheer force of personality more and more these days. She'll make a fearsomely good clan head, and Itachi will always have a loyal ally (so long as he doesn't piss her off).

"I hear you're drinking tea with my mother today," Itachi innocently says to Hinata, once Hanabi takes a break from her rant to gulp down some tea.

Hinata nods, stomach instantly queasy at the reminder. Itachi gives her a reassuring smile and reaches for a pod of edamame from the plate.

"She already likes you. Hanabi and Sasuke talk about you all the time, you know."

Hinata eyes them suspiciously. The grin on Hanabi's face cannot mean anything good.

"You don't have to worry. My mother is…not anyone to be afraid of," Itachi says, thoughtfully chewing on his edamame. "In fact, you and she are actually very similar…"

At this, Hinata decides it is time to leave, because she really does not want to dwell on the implications of that statement in regards to Sasuke's psyche. Itachi settles back into his seat, pleased with the prospect of a new future member of the family to tease, as Hanabi reaches over the table to steal some of his seaweed.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto is slight, and does not command instant attention. She's a master of the little things. Details. Hinata notices them all; the pristine arrangement of utensils on the table, the exact way she scoops powder tea into the bowl to whisk, the very tilt of the kettle as she pours the tea, the perfect amount of respect she accords when inclining her head to her guest. Her ability to make small talk is legendary even among the repressed matrons of the Hyuuga family, and Hinata at last experiences it firsthand. The Uchiha matriarch seems to know a little bit about everyone, from Hinata's mother to Hanabi to Kurenai, making the conversation easy.

Having entered the room feeling so high-strung, Hinata is glad to find herself relaxing as Sasuke's mother listens to her explain the strength in reconnaissance of her old four man cell. There is just something about Mikoto that speaks to absolute serenity, to nothing going wrong.

"He chose well," she tells Hinata, after they've been speaking for a while.

Hinata smiles shyly at her approval. "I did all the work, though."

Mikoto nods, completely understanding. For a moment she gazes at the edge of her teacup, before looking past it to the girl in front of her. More seriously she says, "But remember, Hinata, my son is not worth giving up the title of clan leader for. Nor is he something to be used to avoid that responsibility."

Hinata colors at the gentle accusation, but it was something she was expecting. She draws herself up. "I understand that," she responds. "He was coincidental. I have my own reasons for refusing the title."

Mikoto lowers her eyes in assent, but something about her demeanor tells Hinata she is not entirely convinced. She doesn't blame her. It's something she herself has only come to terms with after so much thought.

"Hanabi will work with Itachi, and the rest of the village, better than I ever could," she explains gently. "Her personality is suited to lead and inspire. I…could never be as strong as my sister is, but I will never stop supporting her. For my clan, my work is better done behind the scenes."

This she knows Mikoto can understand, and it seems she does by the approving tilt of her mouth. She is quiet for a while, and the sudden tiredness that reveals itself in her dark eyes as she contemplates the liquid in her cup looks out of place on her beautiful face. Hinata is perfectly aware that it is human nature for people to be quick to laud those who enact great changes and make showy accomplishments. They fail to acknowledge those who prevent mistakes and maintain the peace, because the results are not so flashy. And at that moment Hinata is sure that Mikoto is one of the latter – that the contentedness of the powerful Uchiha clan with their place in Konoha must be due to her quiet will of flame. There can be no other reason the Uchiha curse that so many whisper about has never come to fruition after all these years, without clear explanation.

"Ambition is bad for the Uchiha," Mikoto says quietly, affirming Hinata's thoughts. "I'm…fortunate enough that my husband heeds my words. If he were ever to put his goals over his family – _my_ family…" She trails off and shakes her head, knowing she has said too much. Hinata says nothing, perfectly courteous, and Mikoto looks up and smiles at her.

"I'm glad. I can see Sasuke will listen to you, as well."

* * *

_Miscellaneous Conclusions, and a Revision to Lesson Five_

"You're dating the younger Uchiha, right? One of Fugaku's kids?"

Hinata looks at the red-haired jounin leaning against the wall, and blushes. "Y-yes. I am."

She tilts her head, puzzled. "Isn't his brother just as gorgeous, though? To me they may as well be the same person. So how are they different?"

The same person? Laughable. Itachi and Sasuke are as different as two close siblings can be. One is teasing, polite, maybe too perfect. The other is intense, hard to please, and single-minded in his pursuits. Hinata doesn't even know where to _begin_ to explain their dissimilarities to this woman. "Itachi is…nicer," she explains finally, wrinkling her nose.

The jounin gives her a strange look. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure I'm into that anymore," Hinata remarks, more in realization to herself than to the other jounin, as the Hokage finally cracks her door open and gestures them inside.

* * *

"I'll miss you," he mutters against her forehead.

"I'll miss you, too," she breathes, threading her fingers through his. "Be careful."

Itachi watches Sasuke reluctantly separate from Hinata and stare as she walks back towards the gates. He can't help himself once the young lady is out of earshot.

"You're cute when you smile, little brother."

"Itachi," Sasuke says between gritted teeth, "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, but where's that smile gone, now?" Itachi reaches over to poke him, grinning.

Black on crimson irises begins to spin before finger can meet forehead and Tenten can only look on resignedly as one of her mission teammates attempts to commit fratricide. So this is why sending both Uchiha brothers on the same assignment has always, historically, been a bad idea.

* * *

This time it's Hanabi with the meal in front of her and triumph on her slim aristocratic face, and Itachi across from her looking woeful.

"This is different," Hinata remarks.

Hanabi sticks a dumpling in her mouth, and smiles smugly at the Uchiha as she chews on it. "You're getting old, _Teacher_," she purrs.

Itachi sighs. "Well, a promise is a promise."

"I see. Congratulations, Hana." Hinata gingerly sits down next to her and grimaces at the ache in her side that flares up in protest.

"It was the most gratifying poke to the forehead I'd ever given in my _life_." Hanabi sighs blissfully. After she is done glowing with self-satisfaction, she turns to eye her sister. Hinata must have just returned to the village, because she is still in her ANBU black. While Hanabi has always been too skinny to make the uniform look anything near sexy, Hinata fills it out almost…too…well. Jiraiya and many other fellow perverts look back fondly on a time before Sasuke made Hinata ask Tenten for some chest binding tape.

"Did you just get back from a mission? Shouldn't you go take a nap or something?"

Hinata rubs her temples. "Yes, well, I saw you two and thought I'd say hello…" Her eyes open suddenly and she looks at Itachi. "Wait, if you're here…?"

"Sasuke's back," Itachi confirms with a nod. "He's eating at Naruto's place, I think."

Hinata stands up abruptly, various aches and pains forgotten. "I have to go."

Itachi watches her fix on her porcelain mask and hurry off, before looking back at Hanabi. His former student is fluttering her eyelashes at him in a nauseating matter. "What?"

"I'd like another plate of Kobe beef, please," she says sweetly.

Itachi sighs and raises his hand for a waiter.

* * *

Naruto rubs his hands together in enthusiasm as Ayame deposits his ramen in front of him. He rips his chopsticks apart and starts digging in at his usual breakneck pace, but what makes it even more impressive is that he continues talking while he eats. Neji wishes this was not the case.

"So, what type of girl are you into, Neji?" the blond asks cheerfully around a mouthful of noodles.

"I don't have a type." His voice may as well be dripping with acid. Sadly, Naruto is not deterred.

"It's boys, then? That's okay, I don't judge."

Ino slaps her forehead. Neji turns to Naruto and says flatly, "I'm straight."

Naruto stops eating for a moment to lean over, obnoxious blue eyes shining. "Then whoooo? Who are you into?"

Neji is spared from having to answer when Ayame emerges from the curtains with his bowl of ramen. Surprisingly, though, once he splits his wooden chopsticks and poises them to pick up some noodles, he actually decides to answer Naruto's question.

"If I had to choose?" he says, speaking each syllable like it pains him. "Tenten. I…enjoy Tenten's company."

Naruto splutters and chokes on his mouthful. Ino, who is sitting in the stool next to him, completely ignores him. "Oh, Neji. Honey." She shakes her head sympathetically at Neji as Naruto gurgles. "Tenten is so out of your league."

The Hyuuga's mouth drops open in both outrage and shock. Naruto gains control of his faculties in time to give some intellectual commentary on the matter.

"Hey, well, if a pretty faced, emotionally stunted bastard like Sasuke can land a babe like Hinata, anything is possible, right?"

"What did you call me, Naruto?" comes a cold voice from behind them.

"Eh? Uwaaah, Sasuke, nothing I swear – "

As their mission teammate is dragged off in a stranglehold away from the ramen stand, Neji turns to Ino. "What do you mean, 'out of my league'?" he repeats in disbelief.

* * *

The younger Hyuuga is a lightweight. Sasuke eyes her over the edge of his raised sake cup and smirks at her facedown form.

Then again, she is sort of small. And eleven cups was sort of a lot.

Itachi pours himself another drink. "Are you thinking of joining ANBU?"

"What's the point?" Sasuke says, uninterested. "I'll never surpass you anyway." He gives his brother an ironic toast.

"Not with that attitude." Itachi knocks back his drink and sighs at the resulting sensation. "Besides," he adds, "I'm still single. You've got that over me."

"By choice." Sasuke discovers that the sake bottle is now empty and wanders away to check for more alcohol in his father's cabinet.

"I've considered some girls…" Itachi explains vaguely. "No one's my age, though. And everyone else is taken. Or not worth the trouble."

Sasuke comes back with a bottle of shochu and pot of oolong tea to chase it with. His brother is right, more or less. Sakura, besides her occasional flings with Naruto that result in much destruction of furniture and property, may as well be married to her job. Ino is a lot pickier than one would think. And beyond her own high standards, potential suitors are also forced to run the gauntlet of seeking the approval of her former teammates, teacher, and father before they can really be with her. Tenten is probably the best bet, but groping her would probably be like sticking your hand into a pile of porcupines. Besides, isn't Neji into her, or something?

"You've always got Hanabi."

Apparently the Hyuuga isn't totally unconscious, because a pale hand emerges from under her head to flip him the bird.

Itachi pours his brother some tea, trying not to laugh. "No way. Hanabi bites."

The hand moves over to display the offending sign in his direction.

After several more drinks, Sasuke is feeling much more generous with his conversation. "I think I want to be Hokage," he announces.

Itachi props up his head with his hand and gives him a quizzical look. "What about Naruto?"

"Hm. He can be my cute secretary." Sasuke yawns dismissively and cracks his jaw.

His older brother snorts at the mental image and eases his eyes closed. Sasuke leans back and stares up at the ceiling, his drunken mind imagining the brilliant future as he sees it.

"But first," he mutters, "I'm going to marry Hinata."

Itachi's eyes fly open. "About time," Hanabi mumbles sleepily.

* * *

Hinata fumbles for the light switch and pulls off her shoes, stumbling over the ones already on the floor. She tugs off her vest and makes her way to the living room, pulling various weaponry off her person and laying it all on the coffee table along with her mask.

Nobody's there. Hinata pulls up her hair in a bun and sighs, heading off to the bathroom.

Sasuke returns home to the muffled sound of the shower running. He kicks off his shoes and disrobes his upper body as he walks, throwing things on the couch as he passes through the living room to the bedroom. The quiet is nice. He lies down on the bed and closes his overtaxed eyes.

The shower shuts off. Sasuke doesn't move in response.

After a while Hinata exits the bathroom in a flume of warm air and sweet smelling soap, and shambles over to collapse on top of him. Sasuke coughs and moves her hair out of his face.

For a while they don't say anything, too tired to do much but lie there. In the silence, Hinata feels exhaustion finally settle in her bones. She wonders if maybe she should quit ANBU.

"Hello," Sasuke says at last. She likes the way she can feel his voice rumble in his chest. Or maybe she just likes being close to him.

He's not overly affectionate, but calling him passionless would be ridiculous. As usual, Hinata fixates on the little details.

The high points of his cheeks tint red when he's turned on. Sometimes he pulls her towards him so fast she loses her breath. He can convey more with a half-lidded gaze than Naruto can say in a century. And he can speak her name in just a certain way that makes her want to tear his clothes off and do dirty, dirty things to him.

For now, though, she's just sleepy. She curls her hand absently around his bare forearm. "We're exciting, aren't we?"

"I don't care," he mutters. Then: "I love you."

Hinata blinks, finds her breath catching in her throat. Then she laughs. They've been together for three years already and only now can he work up the courage to admit it. That's…so exactly Sasuke, and she loves him. In spite of his imperfections. Because of them. Whichever. Someone as pretty as he is shouldn't be perfect, anyway.

"I know," she tells him, and kisses his nose when he frowns down at her.

* * *

That's it. The end. I hope you enjoyed it.

Fun fact: this chapter was written in the following order: 4, 2, 3, parts of 5, 1, the rest of 5. This is the sort of silliness that happens when you don't have a plot.

Side note - one thing that has always bothered me about the story of Naruto is the handling of the Curse of Hatred. Certain people seem to be able to overcome it really easily – Shisui, Itachi, maybe Sasuke now – but the explanation we're given about Fugaku is that although he loved and cared for his family, the curse still simply overcame him when it all came down to it. It's sort of like saying love failed in the end, to me. So this is my take on how things might have gone differently. Mikoto keeps him on the straight and narrow, love wins at the end of the day, far less interesting things happen. Of course it's a copout, but…I don't know, I just place way too much stake in making fictional characters happy.

Anyway, now that this is over, I don't have anything more to give you – for the time being. There is something new in the works, (!) but it will probably be a long time coming. In the meantime, let me know what you think of this. The possibility of getting a wonderful review in my e-mail has me dashing to my iTouch every time it jingles. I love you all.


End file.
